


5 Times plus that 1 Time.

by Exs_and_Ohs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dirty thoughts ish, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No canon timeline is being followed here, They are perfect for each other, Tony loves Steve’s hands, Tony makes rings for Steve, Tony’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exs_and_Ohs/pseuds/Exs_and_Ohs
Summary: Tony makes rings for Steve.Or.5 times Tony made a ring for Steve and the 1 time he didn’t have to.





	5 Times plus that 1 Time.

•I•  
Tony really wants to make Steve a ring. He’s been playing around with one of the steel nuts on his lab table, moving it around his pinky finger and this leads to him thinking about Steve’s hands. He has really nice hands. They are pretty with nice little trimmed nails and Tony wants to hold Steve’s hand okay? He wants Steve to lace their fingers together and hold his forever. Together forever. It suits. That’s why Tony should make a ring for him. Yes he might have skipped a few stages that come before gifting someone with a ring in a velvet box like finding out if Steve likes him back in the first place, but Tony’s tired and he really wants to make Steve a ring. 

He could even use one of the bigger gold plated nuts he has on his table. Nothing special. Fix it up and make a ring that would maybe fit Steve’s pretty ring finger. Or ...or maybe he could just go out and buy the most expensive ring he finds. Or ...or he could make a meaningful one. He’s brain is slowly sorting out the pros and cons of all options and he thinks he’s dozing a little as well because this is not a smart idea. Steve doesn’t even want to date him let alone have Tony put a ring in his finger. 

Tony still thinks Steve’s hands are pretty anyway, even without a ring. He can imagine having them touch him. Having Steve touch him everywhere even without his clothes on. Gosh that would feel nice wouldn’t it. He’d touch and touch and grab and rub Tony. Shit. Tony thinks he really needs to sleep. He was innocently thinking about making Steve a ring and now he’s thinking about fingers and private areas in the same sentence.

Instead Tony decides to make the ring. He stretches his hand and grabs his cup of now cold coffee, downs it in seconds then gets to work. In the end, it’s just a simple ring. Made from the gold plated nut that he was supposed to use on his on his other project but it doesn’t matter because Steve now has a ring that Tony will never give him. He proceeds to sleep on his desk because he’s too tired to even get to the couch on the far corner.

•II•  
Tony makes another ring when Steve and him start dating. They’ve been dating for about three months now and as he’s working on Clint’s arrows, he comes across the old ring he’d made, hidden in the bottom drawer next to other miscellaneous things he’d created. It’s old and weird looking. Not as smooth as a ring should be and just plain ugly. Tony has to admit it’s not his best work. So he decides that he can definitely do better than this poor attempt of a ring. He’s a lot more awake than he was before so he pushes the arrows aside and starts working on a new ring. This time he makes a ring out of the two coins sitting next to him. Better than the first but still not good enough for Steve’s pretty hands.

In bed that night , with Steve’s fingers inside him, making him make weird noises, he recalls how he used to think he could never have this and feels like he should laugh at little insecure Tony from the past. Because here he is, is he not? He got the guy, surprisingly enough. He just hopes he doesn’t fuck it up.

•III•  
It’s their anniversary and they’ve decided to go to a fancy restaurant. They’ve been together for a whole year and Tony absolutely loves it. He loves his life, his crime fighting life with his Steve and his family, the Avengers. They have a nice dinner and right before their dessert, a man proposes to his lady. As the whole restaurant watches in anticipation waiting for the Lady’s ‘yes’, Tony notices the huge ring. Well the huge diamond with a normal sized ring. He thinks Steve would like that. Because Steve loves pretty things. His face always turns the most beautiful shade of red when he sees Tony in pretty lace underwear, before taking them off delicately like he doesn’t want them to have the slightest tear and okay maybe he just likes pretty things if Tony’s wearing them but fuck it Tony will make Steve a diamond ring. He’s sure Steve would like it either way.

He puts a lot more thought into the third ring. He orders lots of diamonds through JARVIS and after days he’s made a beautiful diamond ring and even gets a velvet box to go with it. Blue like Steve’s beautiful eyes. When he’s done, he hides it with the other two. He’s too much of a coward to ask Steve if he’d allow Tony to put a ring on his finger.

•IV•  
Half a year later, they break up. Well not exactly a real break up. Tony tells himself, Steve just wants a little space. Tony knew he’d end up fucking things up one way or another but it’s not his fault this time. It’s Bucky. He’s back and Steve has run off to look for him. He’s been gone for about two months and yeah maybe Steve didn’t say he needed space but Tony assumes that’s what’s implied because Steve hasn’t talked to him for almost a month. Well two weeks but close enough. No calls, no texts, nothing. Just out there somewhere living his best life with Bucky and ghosting Tony.

He realizes how wrong he is when they find out that he’s been kidnapped by those Hydra dickheads. When they get back home Bucky as well, he explains to Steve where his thoughts had taken him. And how guilty he feels for not noticing that Steve was kidnapped for two whole weeks. He’s about to close himself off and run to his lab, away from his lovely Steve to punish himself for being an asshole but Steve just holds him close and tells him he loves him. Tony loses all the fight in him whispering his love back. Steve then fucks him through the night telling Tony that he’d never break up with him. And how he doesn’t even know what ghosting means and that Tony was the one who realized that something was wrong with Steve and came with the Avengers to save him and that’s all that matters.

The next day he doesn’t make a ring. He goes out and buys the most beautiful ring he finds and engraves it himself, so it should count as half made by him right? He thinks it’s even more beautiful than the diamond ring he made. Steve would probably like this one more.

He procrastinates proposing for so long that he doesn’t even think the ring is good enough for Steve’s hands anymore. He decides that he’ll have to find a better ring.

•V•  
They meet King T’challa a few months after. Tony finds out that there’s plenty Vibranium in Wakanda and he decides he’ll try once more. This time he gets some help from a 16 year old genius called Shuri and they come up the Queen of all rings It represents both of them. The Shield and the arc reactor and Tony absolutely loves it. It’s meaningful and beautiful at the same time and he’s proud of their two person team.  
He even gathers enough confidence to propose but he doesn’t get to.

•+I•  
Because Steve proposes first. Tony walks in their penthouse ready to see Steve after being out of town for a week and finds the space decorated in candles and rose petals. Steve is such a cheesy romantic Tony thinks happily and can’t believe how lucky he is because he’ll get to propose to Steve in such a beautifully decorated apartment and it’ll be so special.

Steve pulls him to the centre of the room and smiles at him nervously. Tony tries to question Steve about his nervousness but Steve just smiles kissing his red cheeks. Steve then starts by telling Tony all the things he loves about him and so many other lovely things and Tony finally figures out what’s going on when Steve kneels down on one knee. He kneels down next to Steve hugging him whispering a Yes in his ear, and tells him how he was going to propose as well taking out his ring from his pocket. They laugh together, tears in their eyes before kissing softly. Finally they get to the opening of their respectively velvet boxes. At the same time, Tony is quick to add. And it brings them to another burst of laughter because Shuri tricked them. With matching rings. It was a good trick anyway Tony thinks grinning as his trembling fingers finally put the Queen of all rings on Steve’s pretty ring finger. His fingers already standing out with his ring on. 

It feels different being fingered with a ring on. A good different that Tony can’t explain without blushing.

Steve accidentally finds the other rings a week later and he can’t stop smiling as Tony explains himself. Turns out he would have loved them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve watched YouTube videos of the first two rings being made.
> 
>  
> 
> .  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
